Wireless access points can provide client devices connection to a network. An access point does this by providing access to a wireless local area network (WLAN). The WLAN may be connected to a local area network (e.g., a private network of an enterprise located at a site) and may further provide access to a wide area network, such as the Internet. The wide area network may connect multiple local area networks (e.g., multiple local area networks of an enterprise located at different geographic sites). The access point advertises the WLAN via beacon packets that identify the WLAN by a service set identifier (SSID), which is commonly referred to as the “network name” of the WLAN.